Sonic Forces: After the Great War
by Hammerbro19
Summary: The resistance is now disbanded and now Gadget has left to have a great adventure and help people on his own thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog. However the devastation in the world left by the Eggman Empire is still there. Repairs are being made. What happens after? What happened to Infinite? Theory story. Includes Sgt. Cross, my OC as me.


**Hello fellow readers, this story is just about me as an authors perspective on what could've happened after Sonic's resistance won the war. What happened to Infinite? What is the story after the battle is over?** **I noticed that customisable characters don't talk during the game, which is kinda a shame for me, just like how GTA Online characters is mute unless we speak on a microphone.**

 **I also see that two other avatars in the resistance artwork were never in canon, as a result, I will be adding them into the story. Let's make them that they know Gadget. There is a pink/purple cat and a blue bird.**

 **I wanted to make them talk, or just give thought talks in their head if you guys like.**

 **Thoughts in Gadget or anyone else look like _this._**

 **Just to remind everyone that I would be included as Sgt. Cross. Those who were hasty, no, not from Need For Speed Most Wanted. Just a Mii taking a visit on this. Onwards to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters and they belong to it's respective owners.**

* * *

 **"These men are united now by a common cause. But when this battle is over, they will fall to fighting among themselves about how best to ensure control. In time, it will lead to war. You'll see. - Haytham Kenway**

* * *

City - Sunset Heights

6:00 pm

Sonic stood, looking at the sun from a high viewpoint as Gadget walks up to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, you're taking off too? I was thinking the same thing." Sonic said.

Gadget only smiled on return.

"You gonna keep moving forward? No matter what yeah? Heh, you and I aren't so different."

 _Yeah, you and me both Sonic, alway out to help people._ Avatar thought.

"See ya later buddy!"

Both heroes give their possibly one last fist bumps before both of them go separate ways on their own adventures.

* * *

Sgt. Cross POV

I overlook both Sonic and the Rookie from the rear just over 100 meters away, doing a fist bump. I never knew who that red guy was, but from what Sonic had been through, it seems that the red animal made a difference. After they have gone both ways, I noticed all the damages and how many people in the city who did not evacuated passed from the great war. My emotions just dropped, from pleased to a feeling of grief and sorrow. I only wished that the GUN forces would do their thing, but they did not, thanks to their timid and naive actions. Doing nothing.

All the avatar I passed is just laying down on the pavements, having red liquid around them as I drove my car around the damaged city. I knew that the clean up crew didn't arrive at the time. But there was one that appeared to be alive. I screeched my car to a halt, going out of my car to find out. As I got closer, it appeared to be a purple/pink cat, a girl, sitting down in the sidewalks with some kind of weird weapon that I never seen in my life. She seemed to appear in distress, possibly from PTSD.

I asked "Are you ok?" That cat responded with a nod avoiding eye contact. She pointed her "weapon" at me. I didn't flinch.

"You can relax, I am not here to hurt you. Can you talk?"

She responded, "Yes. Just, stay back. Who are you?"

"My name is, Duke Cross. But call me Cross. I am part of the Mii Special Forces. Nintendo side that is. We were called by the Resistance. My team, they didn't make it. I am the last one. Like I said, I am not here to hurt you."

The cat pointed her weapon down, giving me a sign that she also didn't want harm.

"Why are you helping me?"

I sigh. As I got closer, "You know, there might not be a reason why I wanted to help you. It's just a natural thing. I seen people pass people who needed help too much. I am not one of those by standers. What's your name?" I kneeled down.

"…"

"You can't remember?"

"No. I never got one. Is the war over?"

"It is, we won."

"This black guy, he killed my friends, most of them. My home. Now he made others fear him. Who is he and where?"

"Infinite... That shape shifting bastard. He disappeared into nothing after the two Sonics and a red wolf beat him. Not sure where-"

"Red Wolf? The one with the nerdy glasses? That's Gadget."

"You know him?"

"Yeah… He joined Sonic because he looked up to him. He used to fear Infinite, but it seems he overcame it. When Gadget joined Sonic, he asked me and another friend, the blue bird. To stay behind, fend for my life, thinking that he can handle it with Sonic. Now here I am, where the evil robots destroyed my life. Where is he?

"The last time I saw him is fist bumping Sonic like brothers then gone off separate ways. I think he went east."

"I need to find him. He needs to know that I am ok."

I stood up "It's going to be hard, and you are in a bad shape. What do you like to do?"

"I think we should find him despite my injuries."

"Ok, but in one condition. HQ told me that I have to be back to the Mushroom Kingdom in 24 hours so it's not going to be long. Is that ok?"

"Deal."  
"Great! Hop in my car and we will find him. You can take a nap if you like."

We both hopped in my car and drove off to find her friend Gadget. The red wolf didn't have a vehicle so he shouldn't be far.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **If there is any name for the cat, you are welcomed to put it in the reviews tab! I will take them into consideration! Also any quotes from anyone, is welcomed.**

 **R &R!**

-Hammerbro19


End file.
